


Happy Valentine's Day

by shizuumi151 (orphan_account)



Series: True Love's High Fives [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sharkbait Valentine's, because rin and haru are clearly poets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shizuumi151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exclusive looks at Rin and Haru's Valentine's cards to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

~~Dear Haru,~~

~~Yo,~~

~~This is a lette~~

^ ~~someone~~  Nagisa hid all of the pencils and paper

Hey, Haru.

Yeah, here in Japan only chicks send stuff on Valentine's day, but guys can do stuff too over in Australia.

~~So, this isn't weird, alright? It's a thing people can do…~~

Thanks for showing me that sight again. I thought I'd never be able to, but you managed to do it at the relay. It meant a lot to me.

I'm not good with words ~~, okay?~~  . Sorry about that.

~~But that’s fine. I don’t expect a tiny card to contain everything I’m gonna tell you.~~

^ignore that

Happy Valentine’s Day.

 ~~Love,~~  From,

Rin

* * *

_ Dear Rin, _

_ I used to think you were very selfish and troublesome. _

_ I still do. _

_ But it’s okay. _

_ That’s just how you are. _

_ And I like how you are. _

_ Happy Valentine’s Day, RinRin. _

_ — Haru _

_ P.S. Don’t cry. I have the feeling you might. _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sharkbait Valentine's Event :) I entered with 2 partners as Rin _and_ Haru, so two parts to this~
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly I just feel bad for not writing for so long :'(


End file.
